For circuit breakers, in particular for compact circuit breakers, there are various circuit breaker accessory parts. Such circuit breaker accessory parts are arranged externally to the circuit breaker and enhance the function of the circuit breaker. Examples of such circuit breaker accessory parts are a toggle lever interlock, a Bowden cable locking device, a toggle lever blocking apparatus, a manual rotary drive or a motor drive.